Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 10 = 4$
Explanation: Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(2x + 10) - 10 = 4 - 10$ $2x = -6$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{-6}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -3$